


Scarred Ampora

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alcoholism, BoyxBoy, EriSol - Freeform, Multi, OOC, OT3, Oh yeah rape happened-, Pale and red switching, Possible NSFW in future, Possible Rape?, Self Harm, Suicidal Thoughts/Actions, This is a crackfic mess, Yaoi, kankri would have a fit at the fic and a separate one about the tags, on Earth, severly fanon, some tags will only be used in future, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-30 00:15:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 3,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5143211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eridan Ampora is has fallen into a deep depression and rather than reaching out to the trolls he turns to self harm and drinking, can the one troll who hates him most help him with this uphill struggle?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Your name is Eridan Ampora it is currently midnight on planet Earth, you are sitting in the bathroom floor of your flat, a Razor Blade to your arm, recently you have fell into depression which you have taken to venting with well, alcohol and self mutilation. Pathetic isn't it? You used to be a pompus asshole who thought you were better than everyone and well, now look at you truly PATHETIC, well that isn't even the point 

 

The point is you are bleeding out, face pressing against cold tile kinda nice, you stare up at the white ceiling stripped to your boxers covered in your own blood hah you truly ARE pathetic, a sigh escapes your lips as you hear the door knob turn, you see the basic outline of a troll before you black out 

 

A few minutes before 

 

SOLLUX P.O.V

Your name is Sollux Captor and your driving to Eridan Ampora's flat at nearly one AM, the reasoning behind this is seemingly needless action is since the game was won and you all got dropped on this world he became isolated from everyone, so Kanaya and a few of the more MATURE trolls agreed that every so often someone should check on him, you have decided to go at night because there is less risk of him actually answering the door, after a few minutes you arrive at the rather tall building which for some reason had no buzzer, or callbox, you simply walk in and walk over to the elevator and after a minute of waiting and then another to get to the correct floor, you knock on door 413 twice waiting a second, you jiggle the door know not expecting anything when the door opens, shocked you walk in and then the strong stench of blood hits your nose and you gag looking around and then notice the bathroom light shown bright with traces of, purple? 2HIIT- you quickly walk over to see a half dead Eridan, getting over the shock value you sigh "II'll get the duct tape-"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sollux has hesitantly bandaged Eridan up and stopped the bleeding, now he is going through Eridan's flat for things Eridan could use to injure himself further, ending up finding his computer he looks at some of the older files and finds something he wish he hadn't

Sollux 

I pull some bandages from the poorly stocked medicine cabinet and making sure to throw away all of the few pills (mostly pain medication and sleeping meds) just in case, you begin bandaging the hipster's arms and thighs a sigh escaping "Goddamniit ED..." You muttered picking up the weak seadweller and placing him on his bed you strode over to his computer and easily guessed the password, redforfef615 cringe worthy really, you selected trollian and looked through the more recent chats looking for something that might have caused this certain situation, unsurprisingly the last log was from nearly two weeks ago

[caligulasAquarium began trolling cuttlefishCuller 01:37 PM]  
CA: hey fef it's some earth holiday shit tonight wwant to hang out?  
CC: sorry E-ridan I'm at Sollux's apartm-ent want join us it's a whal-e of a tim-e 38D  
CA: I'm not in the mood for fish puns fef  
CC: what's got you to b-e such a grumpy glubb-er?  
CA: I don't wwant to fucking talk about it  
CC: fin-e just stop b-eing so glubbing d-epr-essing guppy.  
CA: Wwhatevver...

[caligulasAquarium logged off 01:41 PM]

'That2 not 2o bad...' You thought and opened an older message dated a few days earlier 

[carcinoGeneticist began trolling caligulasAquarium 11:03 AM]  
CG:HEY ASSHOLE  
CA:wwhat do you want kar  
CG: COME TO GAMZEE'S HOUSE WE HAVE A SURPRISE  
CA:fine kar ill be ovver soon

[caligulasAquarium logged off 11:05 AM]

[caligulasAquarium began trolling carcinoGeneticist 02:24 PM]  
CA: you asshat  
CG: OH MY GOG YOU FELL FOR IT.  
CA: not fucking funny  
CG: WHATS MORE FUNNY THEN A HIPSTER BEING DUMPED IN PAINT?  
CA: fuck you

[caligulasAquarium logged off 02:26 PM] 

Remembering this because you had taken part in the prank sent shivers up your spine you decided to close trollian and look at the other files opening up a folfer filled with... Video diaries? 'That's fucking sad.' You think before playing one of the more recent videos then turning down the volume in case ED woke up and saw what you were doing, the video was in his room the lights where off only light being from the computer dimly showing a tear striken bleeding from his mouth and nose Ampora "hello vvideo diary shit, wwoww I sound pathetic doing this,like always, today someone, I don't evven remember, found me sitting in a pile of my wwands that wwas recovvered from the meteor and got angry at me and kicked me,they left soon after... Cod damnit it's painful to talk so I'll make this short I'vve been able to get a key to the roof and I'm pretty sure I'm going to jump this time..." He sighed before shutting off the camera leaving you're mouth slightly gaped and you began looking for the key he had mentioned in the video not bothering to shut off the computer you where interrupted by the Aquarius staring at you

"2hiit."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rewriting the chapters right now (5 9 2016)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karkat hears of his flush crush being at Eridan's flat, getting the wrong idea he turns to the comfort of his moirail, meanwhile Sollux is faced with the task of explaining why he was on Eridan's computer and looking at old files

Be grumpy crab.

You are now Karkat Vantas and have been waiting for your flush crush Sollux Captor to respond to you all night, maybe he just forgot to log off? You sigh checking trollian again your eyes light up you becoming more excited then you would like to admit you open up the message and begin reading 

[twinArmageddons began trolling carcinoGeneticist 01:04 AM]  
TA: KK you've been botheriing me all niight and IIm fuckiing bu2y 2o WHAT.  
CG: WOW NO NEED TO BE A FUCKING DICK BAG BUT I WAS JUST WONDERING WHY THE FUCK YOU WHERE STILL UP  
TA: IIt2 my turn to check on ED  
CG: CHECK ON HIM? WHY THE FUCK WOULD ANYONE BOTHER DOING THAT ITS OBVIOUS HES TOO MUCH OF A PUSSY TO DO ANYTHING  
TA: 2tiill be2iide2 he ii2n't THAT bad.  
CG: SAYS THE ONE HE NEARLY KILLED.  
CG: DO YOU JUST ENJOY HIS COMPANY BETTER?  
CG: YOU KNOW WHAT FINE WHATEVER.  
TA: KK iit2 not like that  
CG: IM DONE. 

[carcinoGeneticist logged off 01:12 AM]

Fucking captor! You think kicking the nearest object which turns out to be a bad idea "FUCK!" You yell holding your now bleeding toe WHY WOULD YOU KICK A WALL?! Dumbass. Biting your lip slightly you log back into trollian and begun searching through your contacts for your moirail

[carcinoGeneictist began trolling gardenGnostic 01:13 AM]  
CG: ARE YOU STILL ON?  
GG: Why wouldn't I be?  
CG: ITS FUCKING 1 AM WHEREVER THE FUCK I LIVE  
GG: Oh, it's mid afternoon over here :B

CG: DO YOU REMEMBER SOLLUX?  
GG: who?  
CG: NEVERMIND-

[carcinoGeneictist ceased trolling gardenGnostic 01:15]

ERIDAN POV

you look at sollux who had been sitting at your computer, watching some of your diary video shit things, you numbly stood there and he simply looked at you for a second before whispering shit, you were faintly aware of the bandaging on your arms and legs, you stumbled on your works slightly "s-sol wwhy are you in my flat..?" You asked acting as if you didn't know he simply shrugged and muttered something about Rose and Kanaya, you understood as much as possible from his vagueness "wwhy did you actually, help me though?" He attempted a joke "well fiir2t of all kn would have kiilled me" you let out a weak chuckle, his expression basically read pity as he looked at you, you honestly wished you could have broken down there and sobbed while hugging him, you kept yourself together well enough that he was simply slightly concerned "ya hungry sol?" He nodded, you probably with the whole checking thing stopped him from eating, shit.. You shuffle off and pour cereal because it's too early for effort "wwant coffee? It isn't likely either of us wwill be sleeping soon" he just nods, you hand him the bowl of Cheerios and drift into your thoughts barely eating your own cereal, eventually without really knowing how both of you are cuddling on the couch watching little mermaid, for atleast a little bit you are happy 

It's nice, having someone.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eridan wakes up curious to find another body next to his own, meanwhile Karkat is searching for Sollux eventually finding way to Eridan's apartment and seeing something he really didn't want to see

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alternatively titled kar is a jealous bitch

Eridan P.O.V 

You wake in your bed you stretch and flinch when you feel the warmth of another body next to your own you scramble up and see it is sollux you notice he is fully clothed you let out a sigh of relief not like he would fuck you any way slowly you start remembering what happened last night pretculiarly before you fell asleep, what had sollux seen? You get up and log onto your computer trying not to not type so you don't risk waking sol with your loud keyboard, you look through history to see what has been opened recently, trollian and a bunch of your video blogs, Fuck. You deliberately check and see what he saw panicking slightly you glance over at sollux who had saved your ungrateful ass , you sigh you knew it was becoming almost pointless denying your red feelings towards him, it's obvious he hates you and not even in a quadrant way, plus you tried to kill him once, you tense at the memory running your hand over the scar that is in place of the threads that used to hold your body together, you turn to sollux and after a while decide to wake him. You gently shake him, he begrudgingly opens his beautiful red and blue eyes did you mention beautiful? He blinked and after a second just stared, uncomfortably you shift "wwhat..?" You ask voice showing more nervousness of being this close than you'd like "Why diid you..." The low blood trailed off but you both knew what he meant ends of your mouth tugging into a frown you remained silent, or atleast tried, before you burst out into sobbing and buried your face in his chest, you are about a foot shorter than the lowblood so you're basically curled up in his lap, he rubbed your back quietly shooshing you trying to calm you down, and you can guess he it works from having it done on himself, you looks up and only now notice he is missing her s famous bi color glasses you looked up at his eyes which matched the color of his glasses, without thinking you leaned up connecting our lips the psionic's eyes widened and almost instinctively kissed back shocking you, it continued just getting more involved; until both hear the front door, left unlocked, open... 

Karkat P.O.V 

You where currently on your way to Eridumb Ampordick's hive or house or whatever the fuck humans called where they live, that aside you're getting closer passing several human fast food places cringing/gagging thinking of the pounds of lard and flavoring they called food. After this was several apartment buildings you searched for the correct one exiting the car which your lame excuses for friends teased for being a small car to be, Karkat sized, managing a small cursing fit before making your way into the building searching for Eridan's apartment which Sollux at one point told you, you don't even know why he'd expect you too go near it but you where greatful for now after going up several flights of stairs,looking over you see an elevator you didn't see before almost right next to the room, FUCK. You stride over to the room, you twisted the knob and where surprised to find it unlocked you opened the door, you soon find a open bedroom and it only takes you two seconds to notice the two trolls making out, one of them your flush crush... 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karkat's heartbroken, Eridan and Sollux are guilty and Nepeta's shipping wall has gone to shit

Sollux P.O.V

Oh... 2HIIT.  
You stare at Karkat, Eridan slightly trembling again stuttering trying to explain "I,um, w-we-" the seadweller eas flushed impossibly purple, Karkat's expression was a mix of sadness,anger and heartbreak 

Sollux's thoughts bubbled up  
Waiit, KK heartbroken? What the fuck. 

Karkat P.O.V  
HE FUCKING KISSED HIM... SOLLUX AND... ERIDAN- FUCK. Anger and sadness burning bright red tears pricking in your eyes, with little more than a breath,you turned heel and numbly walked out of the apartment building passing his car, and then your own, without a second thought not even caring where you are going, you just need to leave THERE, pretty soon your stomach is aching your feet are on fire and you're just exhausted in general while you're phone is going insane, looking around you don't recognize where you are now the only buildings around are all very tall and few

SHIT. 

Eridan P.O.V  
You're often looking back at the door still sitting on the bed quietly while Sollux is aggressively trying to message Karkat, you finally got up and approached Sollux "Um Sol..." You mumbled,he almost automatically turned around to face you, his expression a mix of confusion and concerned"W-what just happened...?" You stuttered eyes locking on the ground afterwards, the Gemini let out a sigh "II don't know..." He muttered standing up, you where still looking down when he hugged you, it wasn't even really meant for you, it didn't last long but it brought a light purple blush to your cheeks, the lowblood was scratching the back of his neck and without thinking you blurted out "It's my fault this happen because I kissed you and, and kar was flushed for ya..." Sollux looked at you shocked for a second then expression twisting into confusion he asked "KK wa2 flu2hed for me..?" You slowly nod coming to the realization you shouldn't have said this "you diidnt tell me BEFORE now?!" You again simply nod guiltily "...you selfish prick, II 2houldnt have even fuckiing helped you." That was the last thing he said before stalking out of the apartment looking for Karkat leaving you shaking, soon you crumble. You were happy for atleast a bit, the last time you felt as happy as you did a few minutes ago, was when you thought fef might be red for you, that time your happiness had been crushed also. 

You're name is Eridan Ampora and you fucked up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nearly broke my nose making this-


	6. AUTHORSNOTE PLEASE READ

Aight this shit is old and cringey so I'm going to go back review my work make it make more sense and FIX THE FUCKING TAGS AND SUMMARY- sorry if you wanted an update as soon as I finish revising it I shall start writing, which means I'll either update today or in months.


	7. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karkat Vantas is in basically the middle of no where, an unexpected guest shows up, Sollux feels guilty and wants to apologize to the highblood and the lowblood, and as always Eridan fucked shit up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you haven't already go and re read previous chapters, if you started after the 9th of May 2016 then you may proceed

Sollux P.O.V

You can't believe that asshole, he was being fucking selfish- 

Despite pure anger towards the highblood your expression softens, remembering probably he never even really HAD someone just too himself, you sigh a small frown creeping into your lips, you check your surroundings; upon looking back you see that after nearly half an hour of walking eridans apartment building is still quite visible , the red blooded troll can't be that far away, can he? You needed to find him soon;tired of walking you decide to wait for a bus which some reason at nearly 2 am is driving around 

 

Karkat P.O.V

You have been dumbly wandering for a bit more than half an hour, no idea how to get back to your fucking car and no phone either, it honestly doesn't look like the same state anymore even though it's obvious you have not crossed any state borders, you decide it would be better if you rested in a random alley because that's obviously a good idea. You turn after hearing a noise, unsurprised but still frightened and the silhouette of a troll nearly two feet taller than you not even with the tall phallic horns, you are now facing your ex-moirail; who by the looks of it HASN'T found some sort of drug to calm his sober self down...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tomorrow is my birthday ( ´ ▽ ` )ﾉ sorry this is so short, I am in a small rush trying to update and revise all the stories on my different fanfiction platforms; I'll update again soon, atleast sooner than last time


	8. A/N

Guys I really need help, I CANNOT update till I get suggestions, I have extreme writers block   
You can suggest in the comments or message my KIK homestucktrash247


	9. Fix your mistake shitlux.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (TW: mentions of rape, basically karkat got raped)

Karkat P.O.V

You are slumped a wall stripped naked and covered in scratches bruises and genetic material now, lesson learned DO NOT stay anywhere near gamzee, ever. You sigh audibly and with some trouble stand up, you then notice that sollux has magically appeared out of a unicorns asshole and is looking around, you make a rather pathetic noise but it is enough to make him look over and proceed to rush toward you cursing loudly.

 

You've somewhat calmed him down and kept him from stabbing gamzee and youself from loudly sobbing, you look around "WE ARE FUCKING LOST ARENT WE." He looks at you and then facepalms with a loud "shhhhhiiiiiiiiiiiiit." You attempt to flip at table but alas there is no table in sight, so you simply flip a box, iTS NOT THE SAME. he then cracks up and decides he is required by all sappy movies and books to pick you up bridal style, he then drops you scaring a nearby cat, and the karkat he just dropped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy fucking shit I'm not productive, I'll post two short chapters today


	10. Eridan ==> be a fookin bird and fly

Eridan P.O.V

You fucked up real bad, so naturally drinking vodka and red wine will help.  
Best train of thought in the fucking universe. 

Yet that's exactly what you've done, sprawled out on the floor clutching a bottle of vodka with two empty bottles of wine laying around, if ya keep drinkin y'll turn into a lalonde, you already have the scarf. You don't know exactly when but at some point you stumbled back into your bathroom which still had purple stains everywhere, you look through the cabinets but alas, captor took ya drugs away, you then go and search for literally the only thing left, you hope it's still there anyway... You pull a rather large key from under your mattress and walk out into the hallway swaying slightly, the bottle of vodka still limply held in your hand you take a swig and unlock the door to the roof, it's a fucking apartment building why do they need a key to the roof? You shrug to no one and climb up the stairs, even if ya pussy out from jumping just sitting up there will calm ya a bit hopefully...

You look down from the ledge, letting your legs dangle off the building. Atleast some of the last memories you will have will be good memories. You swallow the last drops of vodka in the bottle before dropping it off the building to test the fall, you smile because this time no one will be there to stop you, to care about you... God damnit self stop getting mushy! You contemplate jumpingfor awhile and then you close your eyes and push yourself off

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have returned to break eridans heart in HALF 
> 
>  
> 
> I'm not funny.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sollux wonders why Eridan is such an idiot

**Still Eridan P.O.V**

 

 

as you attempt to push yourself off you feel someone grasp both your hands and pull you backward roughly, you look to see who it is and you freeze, it's Sollux with a half naked karkat accompanying him, when the fuck did they get back?! You are pulled off the ledge and aren't let go until you have been dragged to the middle of the roof, you look up to them your face purple and tear stained. This is the second time now Sollux has prevented you from killing yourself. You remain sprawled on the roof and vaguely hear sollux call you an idiot before breaking out sobbing again and in an instant both are hugging you as you mutter apologetic nonsense 

 

**Sollux and Karkat focus**

 

The two boys after what seemed like forever made it back to the apartment complex where both of them had left their shit. Just as they walked up a random bottle of vodka came out of the fucking sky and nearly hit Sollux on the head, the Gemini looked up to where the killer bottom came from and once again said shit out loud, without much explanation he dashed into the building and karkat followed objecting loudly. After going up the almost infinite flights of stairs the boys arrived at the roof where as sollux had seen earlier, a drunk Ampora sat on the ledge about ready to push themselves off, as soon as Eridan actually tried to do such Sollux grabbed his arms with a confused karcrab behind him having no idea what the fuck is happening, you sigh loudly and call Eridan out on being such an idiot before he starts crying again. Once more, shit. You are latched onto him with karkat following your lead in less than a few seconds 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just gonna get cringier, I'm considering moving this to wattpad cause cringe is a bit more accepted over there, plus it's a lot easier to save/upload.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello reader i hope you enjoy my cringe, I do rather enjoy making Eridan suffer
> 
> (Atleast this is better than some works I've seen)


End file.
